leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Karma/@comment-25223119-20141023014442
Personally, seeing all the discussions here.. I have to share my own thoughts about Karma. Having switching back and forth between Ahri and Karma, I actually wonder why Karma is not a popular champion for mid lane. To me, Karma is a wild card. She is a highly situational champion that provides very reactionary utility through her immense versatility, at the cost of damage and niche. For me, Karma lacks a niche role because you see her going to all lanes and being viable for all of them, yet not exceling at either one. In Top, she functions as a lane bully with good zoning, but very subpar mobility and defense stats compared to your usual top laners. In Mid, she has the damage and appropriate cc to duel it out most mids, but she suffers from range and cooldown. At bot, she has the utility, but does not bring the utility power that other true-er supports can bring to the table. In Jungle, she's got the edge of being a competent ganker, at the price of a slower jungling pace. While I would love to see Karma have more love as an AP Mid, which this would mean possibly reducing base values and increasing ratio values. What I'm hoping more is that she gets a wider aoe hit box on her Mantra Q. I think this is one of her downfalls in contributing to team fights as an AP Mid because her Mantra Q can be escaped by many things and spells. Mantra could also use a 5/6/7 (or 3/4/5) base cooldown reduction so that she can have her mantra up more often. I would love to see her tether being allowed to be cast on minions or ally champs once more, and this gives her movement speed boost. The usefulness of the tether is really just healing, revealing and snaring right now. But its full benefits are not guaranteed unless you take risks, and these risks are usually unfavorable risks for a medium amount of benefits returned. I haven't played much Karma Top and Karma bot, but I've always felt that those two lanes could use better champions in place of her. The problem with Karma is that she's a very meh power card on her own, the rework did fit the vision that Riot had for her, "to have power in her own finger tips", ultimately this caused her to stand out on her own and not being able to mash completely well with any meta, the meta that she's seen the most optimization as of now is a utility, kiting comp I suppose. It is true post rework, that her kit offered a much integrative playstyle, and I believe this is caused by her passive. How good you are with her passive says how good you are with Karma as a whole, because being able to get a few rotations off her passive translates to more mantras and subsequently, more power. But like I said, even with all of that, she is still a solid "meh", slightly towards the good side of meh. Ult imately though, I'd say she is kinda viable and balanced at the moment, but she's lacking a niche role. Not that niches are good because it can go either way, but I am not sure if this is Riot's vision for Karma, for her to not have a niche role, but being able to do everything in a subpar manner..